Tsubaki's moment
by Simply one hell of an author
Summary: Let's just say I saw a lot of Brian in Tsubaki. Fairly humerous, not as bad as it sounds, trust me. ;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching the magic roundabout and realised that some of the characters were just like the ones in soul eater.**

**Soul- Dougal Kid- Dylan Maka- Ermintrude Tsubaki- Brian**

**Zebedee-Lord Death Sam-Stein Zeebad- Kishin Asura**

_**The magic roundabout- turned soul eater clips**_

_**Clip 1**_

"Well, diamonds _are_ a girl's best friend, "quipped Soul "off you trot Maka!" "HEY!" The ash blond smacked him over the head with the large volume that she carried. "Weapons fetch for meisters, NOT the other way around, Soul! Anyway, what about you, Kid? It's a short run for such a_ brave_ Shinigami." Death the kid blanched. "More like a desert marathon for an OCD reaper. Someone has to go…" The group began to bicker amongst themselves. Suddenly an annoyed looking weapon stood up from the dusty floor and stormed down to the entrance. "Oh for heaven's sake,_ I'll_ go." Huffed Tsubaki. The rest of the party ceased their squabbling and turned to face her. "Don't look so shell-shocked Blackstar, I may be a girl but I can still take the lead!" With this, she turned and strode down the tunnel muttering all the while. "_Those lazy tykes, I have to do everything for them…" _Several arrows whizzed through the air narrowly missing her. "_… It's always "Tsubaki make my dinner!" or "Tsubaki hold Soul still so that I can Maka chops him!..." _A dozen poison darts shot from the walls. _"… Where's my giraffe, paint my nails, let me dissect you!" _Two giant axes slid from the darkness and swung towards the frustrated weapon missing her by a hairs width. "_I do all this for them and what thanks do I get? NONE! A bunch of ingrates, that's what they are! From now on I am going to put my foot down." _By this time the gang had completely stopped what they were doing and were watching their normally cheerful friend dodge each object hurtled her way, completely oblivious. Tsubaki's rage had died down after a minute of flaming swords, poisonous spiders and snakes, trapdoors and various other lethal weapons trying to kill her. Finally the exit appeared. "Well, come on!" She shouted back to her stunned friends. " It's perfectly safe!" All of a sudden a huge boulder dropped from the ceiling. Soul, Maka, Kid, Blackstar, Liz and Patty gasped in perfect unison. Even Lord Death, Spirit and Stein held their breath whilst watching from the mirror.

A head popped out from behind the rock and a rather confused weapon stepped away from it brushing herself down. "Let's go." She said, walking through the exit.

Blackstar sighed. "I never thought I'd ever say this but," he paused to glance at his weapon's retreating figure "what a girl."

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hi there Soul eater fans here is the second chapter of…)**

**I **

**The magic roundabout- turned soul eater clips**

**Clip 2**

Beelzebub set off from the DWMA with a huge grin on its bumper. '_Hello sand... Hello sky… Hello scary… Black...Madness.' _The skateboard turned train shifted its gear nervously._ 'Oh dear, lucky they can't hear me. I wouldn't want them thinking I'm Crona or anything.'_

Soul stared sadly out from his back seat at his rapidly disappearing home.

…

They were halfway across the desert when Beelzebub piped up again. '_I wonder where we're going. I wonder if they even know. I wonder if they know that I don't know. What a weird train of thought, oh this is so exciting…_' The whistling that was the train speaking broke Soul out of the depressive corner that Crona let him borrow.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?" the Albino weapon didn't look up. He was too worried about the twins.

"You mustn't feel guilty just because it's all your fault." Tsubaki said sincerely, her scarf blowing in the wind. Soul jumped round to face her.

"Me!" He cried. Tsubaki looked embarrassed and turned away.

"Oh. Sorry. That didn't come out right." She didn't sound all that sorry.

"MY FAULT?" Soul screeched indignantly "What did _I_ do?" Maka held the side of her head where the annoying noise was coming from.

" Well apart from wrecking the academy, leaving Patty, Liz and other students in there to be consumed by kishins and causing the escape of a Great Old one intent on spreading the madness across the world…" Soul looked ashamed and bowed his head.

"I only wanted to get the 99th soul." He said pitifully. Death the Kid put his arm over the back of the seat.

"Yeah, it _starts_ with a soul man, maybe a Kishin egg, and before you know it, you're eating five witch souls a day. I know Soul, I've been there." Tsubaki nodded silently in agreement. The shinigami re-arranged himself to look more symmetrical, still hanging over the back of his seat. Maka twitched at the unsafeness but said nothing, and went back to reading her book.

"Maybe you've got a problem my red-eyed friend?" Kid said, more of a statement than a question.

"I have not!" pouted Soul. The others rolled their eyes at his obvious dishonesty. "And I'll won't eat another soul until I've done everything I can to eat a good weapon!" He paused and blushed as he realised his mistake.

"I mean _be _a good weapon."

(A/N: Awww, poor Soul. He doesn't mean to bake trouble. I mean make trouble. He he he, I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter and a big thank you to thecartoongirl22 for her review.)


End file.
